


Preface

by StarflowerSea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Gen, Music, Songwriting, preface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarflowerSea/pseuds/StarflowerSea
Summary: Commemoration fic for GYROAXIA’s S-SOL PREFACENayuta reflects on his experiences with GYROAXIA while writing a new song.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Hope you're all doing well and that you had a great Thanksgiving!  
> With GYROAXIA's SSOL PREFACE soon upon us, I thought that I'd write a oneshot to commemorate the occasion. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated!

Dreams slip away like sand through an hourglass, fading away to nothingness.

That’s what Nayuta thought as he stared down at his newest piece, jaw clenched in thought.

Dreams are nothing – just flimsy leaves that would burn to ashes at the slightest spark.

To Nayuta, the flames around him burned away everything to ash – dreams, friendships, all of it. Even the sands of time were scorched by his flame as he ran through them.

Ever since that day his father left him, that fire had burned within Nayuta – the flame of bitter rage, a single-minded resolve that spurred him on blindly. He would do anything to reach the top – and as of right now, GYROAXIA was but another way to take him there.

Yet through the raging fire, he thought he felt a small hope flicker to life, weaving through the flames in search of a voice.

Ever since Nayuta and the rest of GYROAXIA met Argonavis, something deep inside Nayuta was shaken, stirred to life. At first, it was a viscerally uncomfortable feeling, sharp and painful – much more so that he didn’t even know what it was at first. So he shied away from it, tried to shove it under the surface, to burn it away with his harsh flame and bury it deep under miles of ash. Yet no matter how hard he tried to smother it, the feeling persisted, like a stubborn flower pushing its way through solid concrete, a small light that refused to fade. It was an emotion that shook Nayuta to his very core.

Begrudgingly Nayuta grew accustomed to the feeling – though the initial discomfort never truly disappeared, he found it gradually easing over time. The more he interacted with Argonavis and heard their songs, the more their light and warmth slipped through the cracks in the walls he had built around himself, quietly shining down on him. Among them, their vocalist Ren shone the brightest, almost to the point of being blinding. Over and over again Nayuta found himself crossing paths with Ren, and every single time Nayuta came out of each encounter with that flower within him blooming a little brighter.

Drawing in a deep breath, Nayuta stood and gazed out the window of his room. The sun’s bright streamed through, its warmth comforting to him. Quietly he stretched out and glanced back down at his notebook, where lyrics and music both lay scrawled haphazardly upon the pages.

Like with IGNITION before it, this new song would similarly draw from his emotions, from the new dream he wished to pursue. Yet this time, something about it felt different.

Nayuta’s mind flickered to his bandmates, the rest of GYROAXIA. As much as he tried to keep his distance from them, as much as he pushed them and clashed with them, they continued to stand by his side, running alongside him the best they could. Though he loathed to admit it, deep down Nayuta found himself admiring their tenacity, their will and resolve to keep up with Nayuta’s demands and to play the absolute best that they could. It was clear that they looked up to him, and that GYROAXIA’s image was as important to them as it was to him. Though their personalities differed, they all still shared the same dream, even if they went about it in different ways. Over time, Nayuta found himself quietly appreciating the group’s dynamic, especially after their meeting with Argonavis – with every step they took on their journey, little by little GYROAXIA seemed to unite together, the drifting pieces falling into place as each member took on their role with a silent, yet burning pride.

Slowly Nayuta picked up his notebook, looking over both the lyrics and composition as he turned to leave. He could only hope that the song he was writing was able to properly convey this shared pride, their resolve to continue their journey to their dream.

Slipping out of his room, Nayuta strode out of GYROAXIA’s sharehouse and made his way to the studio. Though the band did have a session later this afternoon, Nayuta always went to practice alone an hour before the others – it was purely by habit, and though it surprised the others at first, over time they grew used to it.

The sun shone brighter on him as he wandered, taking in the sights around him. A cool breeze ruffled his hair, soothing the heat from the sun some as birds twittered and soared overhead. All in all, it was a quiet, peaceful day – not that Nayuta particularly cared one way or the other.

A short walk later, Nayuta arrived at the studio. Immediately he headed straight in and wasted no time in setting up. He looked over the sheet music and lyrics scribbled in his notebook, eyes narrowed in concentration. Nodding in silent satisfaction, he began to sing, letting his voice carry and fill the empty space. Though he was alone in the room, he still sang with all that he had, claiming the silence as its own, filling it with his burning fire.

Time melted away as Nayuta sang, pausing every now and then to make adjustments to the lyrics or the vocals’ music in his notebook as needed. He soon grew engrossed in the process, analyzing his music with the eyes of a hawk. Even the smallest of inconsistencies he noted, striking them out and correcting them. Before long, his notebook turned into a nearly indecipherable mess of scribbles that covered the entire page – something Nayuta was used to, as part of the process.

Finally, Nayuta paused to read through the lyrics once more, his gaze silently flitting over the words. Within his chest a familiar flame began to burn, and yet the flower that blossomed at the center of the conflagration turned its face upward towards the light, standing tall through the flames that swirled mercilessly around it.

A small smile flickered across Nayuta’s face for a brief moment as he reached the chorus. He couldn’t help a small sense of pride swelling in his chest, a quiet warmth that momentarily calmed the maelstrom within and replaced it with gentle peace. Compared to the other songs he wrote before, this song was surprisingly easy to write – everything came to him quickly, lyrics and music both flowing smoothly and swiftly as a rushing river. Perhaps it was because through this song he had finally learned to come to terms with the feelings that he had once tried to burn away – by acknowledging them and allowing them to blossom, he found a new part of himself, one that had been searching for the light for so long.

A rap at the door jolted Nayuta from his thoughts. Glancing up, Nayuta perked up at the familiar voices. The rest of GYROAXIA were here.

Placing the notebook down, Nayuta went to the door and opened it, coming face to face with the rest of his bandmates. Even as he brusquely ushered them in, Nayuta felt a hidden warmth within him grow as he gazed at everyone. Quickly he turned back to the microphone, hoping no one would see the small smile lingering on his face.

“Is everyone ready?”

Behind him, Nayuta heard the others reply in agreement. Straightening, Nayuta gripped the microphone in his hands and closed his eyes for a moment, letting the warmth from the lyrics flow through him. Surely, this piece would be a culmination of his emotions, as well as that of GYROAXIA’s.

In the silence his eyes snapped open as Nayuta drew in a deep breath, the first lyrics already on his lips. It was time.

“Let’s begin.”


End file.
